Sinfonía para dos corazones
by SombraLN
Summary: - El violín es mi vida - - Si el violín es tu vida, debería hacerte sonreír al tocar, ¿No? - Dos personas que no parecen tener nada en común, terminaran por cruzar sus caminos gracias a la música, ¿Sera que aquello que los unió los mantenga igual por siempre? Fic para el Santamatsu 2017


Fic para el Santamatsu 2017 dedicado a **Dante**

Las imágenes usadas para la portada no son de mi autoría, corresponden a sus autores originales.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia es sólo para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sinfonía para dos corazones**

Los árboles se mueven con parsimonia, el viento es suave y agradable sobre la piel, es una mañana que cualquiera calificaría como tranquila; junto al ambiente un dulce sonido complementa el apacible escenario. Un chico a mitad del parque se encuentra interpretando una bella melodía en su violín, un estuche reposa a su lado; camisa blanca, pantalón café y zapatos negros son su vestimenta, solo faltaría un saco negro para completar un elegante traje. Tiene sus ojos cerrados y muestra una expresión de total seriedad mientras toca cada nota.

Culmina su interpretación y suspira de forma pesada.

 **\- No es suficiente… -** murmura con desgano.

Guarda el violín y se encamina de regreso a su hogar sin ser consciente de la presencia que lo observa alejarse.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Otro día en el que nuestro joven músico practica a mitad del desolado parque, al igual que todas las ocasiones anteriores, su rostro serio demuestra la concentración que tiene al tocar. Al finalizar deja que sus piernas se doblen y termina sentado sobre el pasto, abrazando de forma protectora su violín mantiene el rostro agachado.

 **\- ¿Por qué no puedo? –** Pregunta en voz baja a la nada **– No es suficiente, ¿Por qué? –** vuelve a cuestionar.

 **\- Será que necesitas tocar algo más interesante –**

Aquella repentina respuesta le hizo levantarse de golpe y mirar a todos lados, sin embargo, no había nadie.

 **\- Genial, me he vuelto loco –** abrazo con mayor fuerza su instrumento mientras seguía en busca del dueño de aquella voz.

 **\- No estás loco, sólo no puedes verme –**

 **\- Demonios, ¿Por qué tienen que pasarme cosas raras a mí? ¿Quién eres? –**

 **\- Un espíritu del bosque que fue atraído por tu música –**

 **\- ¿Qué? –** asustado por la respuesta comenzó a retroceder hasta chocar con el tronco de un gran árbol **\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? –**

 **\- Hipnotizado por el sonido de tu música decidí cumplirte un deseo, pero me di cuenta que eres alguien de gustos aburridos así que ya no te daré nada –**

 **\- ¡Qué demonios…! –** Exclamo irritado **– para tu información esta es una melodía clásica –**

 **\- Aburrido~ -** canturreo el ser invisible.

 **\- Idiota… -** murmuro el músico molesto.

 **\- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Acaso me has insultado? –** El chico no respondió **– ¡Acabas de despertar la furia de un ser divino! Ahora sufrirás las consecuencias –** el tono severo con el que estaba siendo amenazado le indujo a hincarse y rezar mentalmente por su vida **– ¡Prepárate para el castigo! –** anuncio la voz con un tono ronco que hizo temblar al mortal.

El chico aguardaba su final cuando un leve golpe en su cabeza le hizo mirar al frente, una bellota reposaba en el suelo, confundido dirigió su vista hacia arriba topándose con un joven recostado en una de las ramas de aquel gran árbol.

 **\- ¿Eh? –** el violinista no logro articular palabra alguna mientras el chico de arriba comenzaba a reír de forma escandalosa.

 **\- ¡Crédulo! –** el desconocido reía con fuerza y apenas lograba sostenerse de la rama - **¡¿En serio lo creíste?! –** continuo burlándose del músico que no podía estar más sonrojado por la vergüenza y la ira.

En un descuido, el chico de la rama resbalo y aterrizo sin consideración frente al otro.

Un breve silencio se formó mientras el de camisa blanca observaba al que parecía haber muerto con la caída. Tenis de color negro, pantalón de un azul opaco y una playera roja.

 **\- Eso… dolió… -** el chico se quejó en el suelo, incorporándose lentamente.

 **\- Eso y más mereces, idiota –** le reprocho el otro.

 **\- Eso es cruel, sólo estaba jugando –** respondió con un puchero **– mi nombre es Osomatsu –** cambio repentinamente su expresión a una gran sonrisa.

 **\- No me interesa –** contesto de manera cortante el músico y se dispuso a marcharse.

 **\- Aguarda, no te enojes Choromatsu –**

Ante aquello el chico de camisa blanca se detuvo y giro de inmediato **\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –**

 **\- Es fácil, te escuche la semana pasada** _ **"Vamos Choromatsu, puedes hacerlo"**_ **–** se levantó e imito la postura del violinista.

 **\- ¡Maldita sea, ¿Me has estado espiando?! –**

 **\- No es mi culpa que elijas un lugar público para practicar –** hurgó su nariz con desinterés.

 **\- Eres un gran idiota –** murmuro furioso.

 **\- Ya deja de insultarme, no desquites tu enojo conmigo, no es mi culpa que odies tocar el violín –**

 **\- ¡No lo odio! –**

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Creí que lo odiabas, no pareces nada divertido al tocar –**

 **\- Para tu información el violín es mi vida y no entiendo a qué te refieres con "** _ **divertido**_ **" –** recalco la palabra haciendo comillas con una mano **– esto requiere de concentración y esfuerzo –**

 **\- Ya me aburrí –** respondió el otro recostándose en el pasto y colocando sus brazos de almohada.

El otro rechisto con molestia y volvió a girarse listo para marcharse.

 **\- Si el violín es tu vida, debería hacerte sonreír al tocar, ¿No? –** el chico se mantuvo en el suelo al decir aquello. Choromatsu no respondió y simplemente se alejó.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los días pasaron desde el encuentro de los jóvenes, Choromatsu se había rehusado a regresar a aquel lugar, sin embargo, su necesidad de practicar le hizo acudir una mañana.

Con cuidado reviso el gran árbol en busca de algún intruso, contento de no hallar a nadie se disponía a tocar, respiro profundamente y justo cuando tocaba la primer cuerda se congelo, algo había logrado atraer su atención, _¿Qué era aquel sonido?_ , bajo lentamente el violín y siguió hipnotizado tan melodiosa voz, no tardó en llegar a donde unos arbustos mantenían refugiado a un chico de polera rojo que, con grandes audífonos y los ojos cerrados apartándolo de su entorno, entonaba una suave letra. Choromatsu se quedó de pie, escuchando hasta la última letra, oprimiendo contra su pecho el violín y sin despegar la vista de la gran sonrisa en el otro.

Osomatsu se enderezo manteniéndose sentado, ignorando la presencia a su espalda, bostezo y estiro sus brazos, con toda calma se levantó y en cuanto se giro pudo sentir que su rostro enrojecía a más no poder.

Segundos, quizá un minuto, el tiempo que fuera parecía eterno entre los chicos, ambos mirándose sin decir ni una palabra, sonrojados y esperando que un milagro los sacara de aquel incomodo momento.

Siendo escuchado su deseo, el milagro apareció como un rayo impetuoso.

 **\- ¡Osomatsu niisan, te encontré! –** Anuncio un chico de overol amarillo que se había lanzado contra el de rojo derribándole en el proceso **– gane, significa que me comprarás un helado –** el recién llegado, menor en estatura, no dejaba de sonreír.

 **\- Oh, Jyushi… claro, tú ganaste –** respondió el de rojo con una sonrisa mientras revolvía el cabello del menor.

Choromatsu intento aprovechar aquel momento para huir, pero fue demasiado lento.

 **\- ¡Hola! ¿Eres amigo de niisan? –** el nombrado Jyushi se había levantado de un brinco y ahora estaba frente al músico.

 **\- ¿Eh? No, no, no; yo no conozco a este tipo –** se apresuró a negar.

 **\- Choromatsu niega conocerme, que cruel –** el de rojo hablo de manera dramática.

 **\- Por supuesto, lo único que se de ti es que te la pasas espiando a las personas desde los arboles –**

 **\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No estabas espiándome hace un momento? –** se levantó listo para defenderse.

 **\- ¿Quién te espiaba? Sólo seguí la voz, pero de saber que eras tú ni me acercaba –**

Frente a frente cada chico mantenía el ceño levemente fruncido, el de amarillo intercambiaba la mirara entre uno y otro sin borrar su sonrisa.

 **\- Osomatsu niisan canta muy bien –** menciono el menor de los tres provocando que el de rojo retrocediera un paso y esquivara la mirada avergonzado.

 **\- Jyushimatsu no digas cosas así –** murmuro el nombrado.

 **\- Creo que… no lo hace mal –** comento en voz baja Choromatsu mirando a otro punto. _¿Por qué dijo aquello?_

Nuevamente el silencio se formó, _¿Por qué mi corazón late de ese modo?_ Se preguntaron los mayores a la par.

 **\- ¡Vamos por helado! –** el de amarillo sujeto a los otros dos y pese a las protestas los llevo consigo.

Terminaron así los tres en la banca de un parque disfrutando un helado, invitado a regañadientes por el de rojo.

 **\- Y… -** Osomatsu rompió el silencio **\- ¿Cómo van tus practicas? –**

Choromatsu detuvo la acción de probar su helado y le miro curioso **– Bien, supongo… -** contestó con cierta duda.

 **\- ¿Alguna vez has intentado tocar algo propio? –**

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –**

 **\- No lo sé, creo que te divertirías más si tocas algo diferente –** respondió tranquilo.

Jyushimatsu seguía saboreando su helado, solamente observando a los dos mayores.

 **\- Nuevamente con eso, ¿Por qué asumes que no me divierto? –** se levantó ofendido encarando al otro.

 **\- Solo era una sugerencia, no tienes que ponerte así –** Osomatsu giro el rostro enojado.

 **\- ¿Puedo escucharte tocar? –** el de amarillo interrumpió ladeando su cabeza.

Choromatsu se giró a mirarlo sorprendido por la petición **– Sí, supongo –**

En cuanto el músico termino su postre se dispuso a interpretar la melodía que tanto llevaba ensayando.

El par de hermanos escuchaban con atención, observando cada suave movimiento que hacia el otro sobre las cuerdas. Choromatsu solamente toco una parte, en cuanto finalizo suspiro y miro a sus espectadores.

 **\- ¡Suena muy bonito! –** expreso de inmediato el menor.

 **\- G-gracias –** respondió tímidamente.

 **\- Pero, ¿Puedes tocar otra cosa? –** Jyushimatsu cuestiono mientras se levantaba.

 **\- ¿Otra cosa? –**

 **\- ¡Sí! ¿Puedes tocar lo que se escucha en las películas de terror? –**

 **\- ¿Eh? –** el músico estaba confundido ante aquella petición.

 **\- ¡Lo que suena cuando la chica se está bañando y aparece el sujeto con el cuchillo! –** se movía eufórico de un lado a otro ante la mirada perdida de Choromatsu.

Osomatsu comenzó a reír con fuerza **– Habla de una película que vimos, no le hagas caso –**

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿No puedes? –** pregunto desanimado Jyushimatsu.

 **\- No creo, ni siquiera sé de qué película hablas –** el de amarillo asintió disminuyendo su sonrisa, expresión que le hizo sentir mal **– pero, puedo imitar el sonido de un mosquito –** sin perder tiempo toco un par de notas que imitaban al insecto en cuestión.

Jyushimatsu volvió a sonreír ampliamente mientras Osomatsu le miraba con sorpresa.

 **\- ¡Grandioso! ¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer? –** el menor no dudo en sentarse frente al violinista, ansioso por escuchar más.

 **\- B-bueno, creo que también podía imitar la sirena de una patrulla y a un ave… -** se sonrojo levemente y cerrando los ojos continúo con aquellas demostraciones.

Por su lado, Osomatsu sonreía al observar al violinista, pese a que solo estaba jugando con aquellas imitaciones se le veía realmente tranquilo, podría decir que hasta cierto punto feliz.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Después de aquel acercamiento, los tres chicos comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, conociéndose poco a poco. Choromatsu era un joven que se había mudado a la ciudad en busca de convertirse en un gran violinista, estudiando y trabajando a la par buscaba valerse por sí solo; no tenía conocidos ni amigos en el lugar, un chico solitario a la vista de todos. Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu vivían en un pequeño departamento, su madre había fallecido y de su padre no sabían nada; sólo se tenían el uno al otro; Osomatsu había dejado la escuela y tenía diversos trabajos para asegurar los estudios de su hermanito.

Osomatsu, con ayuda de Jyushi, logro convencer a Choromatsu de comenzar a escribir sus propias melodías, lo cual, aunque le costara al músico admitir, le había terminado por encantar.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Osomatsu se animara a agregar letra a las creaciones del violinista. Eran un buen equipo al que poco después se unió Jyushimatsu cuando entre los dos mayores le regalaron una batería; no había vuelta atrás, formaron un grupo.

 **\- ¡Deberíamos vivir todos juntos! –**

Aquella sugerencia por el menor ni siquiera fue meditada, parecía una gran opción, después de todo, no sólo la amistad se había desarrollado en aquel tiempo, sino una creciente cercanía entre los mayores que aún no lograban nombrar.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El camino de los tres jóvenes tomo un nuevo rumbo, siendo liderados por el mayor se convirtieron en poco tiempo en un grupo de gran fama, la combinación del violín, la batería y entonación del vocalista consiguió fanáticos de inmediato.

Todo era perfecto, la fama y fortuna no les había afectado, se mantenían en aquel grupo por mera diversión y se preocupaban más por disfrutar la compañía; en todo ese tiempo Osomatsu y Choromatsu se dieron la oportunidad de comenzar una relación, claro, que, tal dato se mantenía en privado, solamente Jyushimatsu sabía de ello.

No podían pedir nada más para ser felices.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Habían finalizado otro concierto con gran éxito, la gente estaba eufórica como en cada ocasión; los admirados chicos se encontraban ahora en una firma de autógrafos para contados invitados, algo normal en uno de sus eventos.

Faltaba poco para terminar, Osomatsu ansiaba finalizar para celebrar a su manera en compañía de Choromatsu, deseaba tanto poder besarlo sin importar el qué dirán, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que su amado violinista era más tímido en torno a revelar su relación. En un descuido del resto, el vocalista no dudo en bajar su brazo y bajo la mesa tomar la mano de su pareja.

Choromatsu se sorprendió ante la acción del otro, girando el rostro ligeramente sonrojado no deshizo aquella acción, al contrario, afianzo el agarre.

Jyushimatsu solamente sonrió al percatarse de lo que hacían.

Terminada la última actividad de su agenda, se encaminaban a los vestidores para alistar su regreso a casa; el menor se adelantó con el pretexto perfecto para dejarles un momento de privacidad a los mayores. Sin querer perder la oportunidad Osomatsu no dudo en arrinconar contra la pared a Choromatsu, besándolo con pasión.

El violinista correspondía con la misma intensidad, rodeando el cuello del mayor para evitar alejarse, entre cada beso y movimiento Choromatsu miraba con discreción a su alrededor, esperando no ser descubiertos; en algún momento creyó divisar a una persona cerca de ellos, pero al estar más concentrado en su novio que ahora besaba su cuello le restó importancia por unos segundos, perdiéndose en las placenteras sensaciones.

No fue hasta que Osomatsu se detuvo de golpe cuando el violinista se dio cuenta que no estaban solos.

 **\- ¿Osomatsu? –** le llamo confundido cuando el mayor se aferró a su cuerpo, apenas y logrando distinguir una pequeña silueta detrás de su novio **– O-osomatsu… -** murmuro esta vez al sentir su corazón detenerse cuando identifico al fin a una chica de baja estatura que, observándole atentamente, sostenía un cuchillo manchado de sangre.

 **\- ¡Niisan! –** el grito desgarrador de Jyushimatsu logro poner en alerta a todos, la chica no dudo en intentar clavar el cuchillo nuevamente, esta vez en el violinista, pero Jyushi logro derribarla y mantener el arma fuera de su alcance; el personal de seguridad ya venía para auxiliarle.

Mientras tanto, Choromatsu se encontraba hincado abrazando a Osomatsu e intentando de forma vana frenar el sangrado en su espalda **– No, no, no, no, no, no –** negaba de forma inconsciente ante lo que estaba presenciando.

 **\- Choro… -** apenas y audible era la voz del mayor.

 **\- No hables, no lo hagas, la ayuda ya viene, ellos ya vienen –** le aseguro pese al tono tembloroso al hablar.

 **\- Cuida a Jyushi –** continuo el vocalista sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Choromatsu le recostó suavemente en sus brazos para poder observarle **– Cállate idiota, no hables como si… -** la frase quedo atorada en su garganta cuando su pareja le sonrió débilmente.

Osomatsu levanto con lentitud una mano para acariciar el rostro de su novio y llevarse de paso algunas lágrimas que comenzaban a escapar **\- Te amo… -** en aquella frase se fue su último suspiro.

Jyushimatsu se mantuvo de pie, llorando en silencio.

Choromatsu grito como nunca había hecho, el dolor impregnado en su voz quedaría grabado en quienes lo escucharon aquel día.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La muerte del gran vocalista se volvería una nota de la cual hablar por mucho tiempo, contrario al silencio que mantendrían el resto de integrantes del grupo. Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu se habían mantenido alejados del resto, compartiendo el dolor de haber perdido a una persona tan importante en sus vidas. Vagaban por la casa recordando, pensando, sufriendo y llorando alternadamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían así?

Choromatsu revisaba otra vez las pertenencias de Osomatsu, sintiendo el peco doler con cada fotografía que hallaba, _"Debí decirle que lo amaba"_ se reprendía por no haberlo dicho a tiempo. Con el sentimiento acumulándose no pudo evitar dar un manotazo contra una de las cajas que contenían diversos recuerdos, frustrado consigo por no salvarlo. Suspiro con desgano antes de comenzar a recoger el reciente desastre, detuvo su mano sobre un pequeño cuaderno de pasta roja, con sumo cuidado la levanto y ojeo el contenido, no cabía duda, era la primer evidencia de las letras que el mayor había compuesto. Reviso cada composición y se detuvo en la hoja final, un breve recordatorio que el dueño de la libreta había hecho, _"Canciones para Choromatsu"_

El violinista abrazo contra su pecho el cuaderno y no pudo evitar llorar amargamente, recordaba algunas ocasiones en las que su novio le había propuesto decirle al mundo de su relación a través de la música, pero él, temeroso, siempre se negó, Osomatsu en son de burla le decía que si no era suficiente una canción le escribiría cientos con tal de demostrarle cuanto lo quería; Choromatsu no sabía que el otro realmente lo hizo, escribió canciones sólo para él.

" _ **Te amo"**_

Choromatsu escucho con claridad aquella confesión y por inercia busco a su alrededor, pero solamente estaba él en aquella habitación, sin poder evitarlo sonrió levemente y con un suave _**"También te amo"**_ se colocó de pie y fue en busca de Jyushimatsu.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Frente a cientos de personas Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu hacían su primer presentación tras el fallecimiento de Osomatsu, con sus corazones latiendo aprisa se alistaron para interpretar las canciones que el mayor había dejado plasmadas en aquella libreta.

 **\- Esto es para Osomatsu, el mejor hermano mayor –** hablo Jyushimatsu desde su puesto tras la batería.

 **\- Esto es para… –** continuo Choromatsu con micrófono en mano, dejando escuchar por primera vez su voz en un concierto **– Para la persona que siempre ame –** finalizo ignorando las exclamaciones de sorpresa que se dejaron escuchar.

Choromatsu sentía como si frente a él pudiese ver reproducirse la escena en que conoció a Osomatsu, aquel chico atrevido y de sonrisa contagiosa que termino por robarle cada pensamiento, aquel joven que le ayudo a reencontrar el amor por la música, aquel que le mostro un nuevo camino para su sueño, aquel que se había marchado antes de tiempo.

Con un par de golpes a la batería Jyushimatsu marco el inicio de la primera canción; ante los gritos eufóricos de los presentes, el par de chicos entonaban con delicadeza las letras escritas por el mayor. Entre aplausos y algunas lágrimas, aquel fue un nuevo inicio para el par de chicos que planeaban transmitir en cada nota su sentir, aguardando que el mensaje llegara hasta el vocalista, un mensaje que solamente profesaba el amor que le tendrían como familia y pareja.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Dante, espero te guste esta historia de la cual juro que planeaba escribir algo simplemente romántico y cargado de arcoíris, pero en mi reproductor se escuchó **Symphony** de Clean Bandit y resulto esto XD Que tengas una linda navidad y un feliz inicio de año n_n

Muchas gracias por leer y felices fiestas n_n


End file.
